This invention relates to a machine for cleaning propane tanks, and while specifically designed therefor, the machine is capable of cleaning other objects of similar size and contour, or dimensions of the machine can be changed for cleaning smaller or larger articles, such as barrels, drums; acetylene, oxygen, argon or similar gas bottles, or the like.